


The Logic of Silence

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [94]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Gen, M/M, Multi, Psychological Torture, Unsympathetic Dr. Emile Picani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Janus can only sit helplessly as his friends are paraded in front of him without him being able to do anything.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Sleep | Remy
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Logic of Silence

Janus held back his tears as best he could. The image of Patton’s legs bent and broken in unnatural ways kept flashing through his mind as he strained for any indication of what Emile Picani was going to do next. He was alone once again under the spotlight in the dark room, unable to see past the halo of the blinding light despite his eyes searching every inch of the space.

For the first time, he heard something beyond the light, just a light scrape and a small cry, but it was enough to get Janus’s blood pumping in his ears.

When Janus got ahold of this man once he got free, he was not going to have any mercy. The time for mercy was over, as Emile Picani could’ve had mercy on them, but he didn’t, so why would Janus when he had the chance?

Granted, part of him was the ‘good’ part that told him he would be prosecuted for it, but society was a lie anyways, so why should Janus abide by its conventions when his friends were hurt?

Another sound came from the darkness before Emile appeared once again with a slightly squirming Logan who had his hand bound and a piece of tape over his mouth to stifle his cries. Logan’s glasses were long gone, replaced by a blindfold as well and on Logan’s ears were a set of industrial size headphones.

Janus had been geared to call out for Logan, but it was clear by the setup that Emile had done this so there was no way for Janus to speak to Logan, which of course he had been able to before with Patton.

It was a moment before Janus was able to gape up from Logan’s bound form at Emile Picani’s face. His blood chilled at the utter malevolence in Emile Picnai’s eyes as he looked from Logan to Janus with a sick glee.

“Oh, you wanted to talk to our little brother?” Emile asked, Janus watching as Logan pressed his face to Emile’s chest in a subtle attempt to hear what Emile was saying. Thankfully, Emile appeared not to notice.

“Well too bad, he’s going to play a little game called Find the Doctor. Wonder what will happen if he finds you instead?” 

Emile set Logan quickly on the ground, spinning him until Logan was thoroughly disoriented and then quickly retreated. Logan couldn’t disperse the momentum immediately, his weight still sending him turning one more time before he was able to gain his footing.

Logan looked around blindly despite having to way to discern anything. His voice strained against the tape over his mouth as he tried to speak, the sound was questioning and Janus had to bit back a cry out to him. He had no clue what Emile would do if Janus spoke up too much.

_Nothing good._

Logan stumbled around slightly, still vocalizing into his tape gag in that questioning tone. He barely moved from his spot as Logan was probably scared of anything around him that he couldn’t perceive, from falling to just being hurt for doing something wrong.

However, Janus suddenly had an idea, lightly tapping on the floor with his shoe at first before quickly progressing to using as much weight as he could to lift the chair he was on up and slamming to the ground as hard as he can.

To Janus’s relief, Logan perked his head up at that, turning to face Janus’s general direction as the impact of the chair on the floor had traveled up into Logan’s feet.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Emile’s face with a slight frown on his face, but Emile made no move to prevent Logan. Thought that didn’t stop Janus from feeling Emile’s red hot glare on him.

Logan mumbled questioningly into the gaa again, taking a couple of steps forwards towards Janus until Logan’s knee bumped Janus’s.

Clearly caught off guard, Logan almost stumbled back, but then bent down, his blindfold only an inch or two away from Janus. Janus slowly craned his neck forwards, bridging the gap between them, resting his forehead on Logan’s nose.

Logan recoiled for a moment until he instinctively felt the intention and came back, pressing his face into Janus’s. As Emile rounded them again, Logan’s hands lightly prodded Janus’s stomach and Janus looked down to see Logan raising his bound hands towards Janus’s face.

With a bit of accuracy, Logan slowly brought the left side of his bound hands to Janus’s face.

Janus wondered what Logan was doing for a long moment until as the cuff of Logan’s sleeve grew closer, Janus recognized the glint of a ‘hair pin’ clipped to the cuff of his sleeve.

_Oh, you clever minx._

Logan was smart. 

He was giving Janus a tool to get out because Logan couldn’t.

Now… he had to get it before Emile caught on or it would be for nothing.

Janus sighed.

_Well here goes nothing._


End file.
